


our lives are made in these small hours

by teacupandhellbeast



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Kid Fic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Star-crossed, Unplanned Pregnancy, other characters to occasionally make appearances, recovery fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupandhellbeast/pseuds/teacupandhellbeast
Summary: prompt fills from tumblr, curiouscat, and other various places. all chapters will be given their own rating - some might be rated e.





	1. you're a new morning

**Author's Note:**

> caitlin suggested i finally put all my shit together so here it is. the fills don't exactly exist within the same universe (unless stated).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CC prompt - Lancebob's first Christmas with their baby.  
> Rating - G

A shrill cry pulls Bobbi out of that moment of finally falling asleep, and she pinches at the bridge of her nose as she rolls out of bed. 

“Whuzzat?”

“I’m already up, I’ve got her,” she sighs, giving Lance a tired smile. He smiles back before pulling the covers up over his chin. 

They're both exhausted. If Lance isn't moving, he's napping. Meanwhile, Bobbi can basically only sleep if Lance or Lucy is next to her. When either of them do get the chance to sleep, it's not for long. Lucy's either hungry or needs her diaper changed or needs to be held, the list goes on and on. 

It’s right around the time Lucy gets hungry anyway. Lance could get her, but Bobbi’s been up, it’s not worth it for him to be up when he needs the rest too.

“I’m right here, baby,” Bobbi hums, reaching into the crib and cradling Lucy close. She wails and squirms in Bobbi’s arms, her face red and angry, cheeks shining with tears in the moonlight. Bobbi bounces her gently as she walks over to the rocking chair, letting out a quiet groan as she gets settled.

“I know, honey,” she says, voice soft and melodic. “I know.” Lucy’s already nuzzling at her breast, and Bobbi can’t help but snort. “yeah, I got that. Just like your daddy.”

Bobbi undoes the snap on her tank top, wincing a little when Lucy first latches on. They’ve been doing okay, the doctor actually says they’re doing great for first-time parents, but it’s still something they have to work on. 

She looks down at their daughter and her heart melts. Sure, she’s exhausted and sore everywhere, but this. This is what makes it all worth it. She feels so full of love in that moment, holding this child that’s half her, half Lance, knowing that they’ve moved on to a place where they thought starting a family was a good idea.

Lance isn’t quiet as he stumbles through the hallway, grumbling all the way to the nursery. “You could’ve stayed in bed,” she says over her shoulder, smiling up at him. He forces a bleary smile, which makes her laugh quietly. 

Lucy gurgles and Bobbi turns her gaze back to their daughter, pressing a finger to her open palm and grinning when she grips tightly.

“Couldn’t sleep without you,” he mumbles, dropping a kiss to the top of her head before pressing his cheek to the same spot. “Plus, it's always worth it if I get to spend time with my girls." Her heart flutters against her ribcage and she can feel blood rushing to her cheeks, her entire face suddenly warm. 

Lucy peers up at them with curious brown eyes, bright and sparkling and full of wonder. Lance sighs happily, reaching down to brush back her downy hair. 

“She looks so much like you,” he murmurs, chuckling when Lucy waves her fist at him. 

“She’s got your eyes,” Bobbi grins, bouncing Lucy gently, which makes her smile. “And your dimples, thank god.” Lance sighs contentedly, nuzzling the top of her Bobbi’s head, his eyes no doubt slipping shut once more. 

It’s nearly morning, the sky starting to turn a hazy orange-blue as the sun draws closer to the horizon. It’s not like it’s uncommon for Lucy to wake them up at the crack of dawn anyway; they’re lucky if they get to sleep in until seven as it is.

Lucy turns her gaze to Lance, babbling and reaching up at him while wriggling against Bobbi. 

“Luce, do you wanna see daddy?” Lance makes a curious noise, lifting his head, and Bobbi twists to look up at him. “Aw, I think daddy fell back asleep.”

“Mhmm,” he groans, scrubbing a hand over his face tiredly. “Here, lemme hold her.” She carefully transfers Lucy to the cradle of his arms, heart swelling when he ducks down to kiss her forehead. “C’mon princess, let’s go make the coffee.” 

“Thank you,” Bobbi calls out dreamily as he exits the room. 

Coffee had been their one saving grace through all of this. Lance had done quite a bit of reading to make sure it was safe for her to drink while Lucy was nursing. He had backed off fairly quickly once she growled at him when he tried to turn the pot off; nobody gets between Bobbi Morse and her caffeine.

She finally heads downstairs after swiping her robe up from the bedroom, holding it tight around her sides as she walks into the kitchen. Lance is humming some nonsensical tune as he rocks Lucy, a peaceful, tired smile on his face.

“There’s mama,” he says in a sing-song tone, giving her that same tired smile, and it makes her inhale sharply. Every time he gives her that smile, her brain short circuits and her heart skips a beat. 

He crosses the room until he’s right in front of her, tilting his face up toward hers. Bobbi’s hand comes up to his cheek, anchoring him as she leans in to kiss him. It’s sleepy and warm and so damn domestic that it makes her stomach twist up in the best way possible.

“Good morning,” she murmurs against his lips. Lucy’s hand slaps against her chest, right where her heart beats strongest, and Bobbi chuckles, placing her hand over Lucy’s tiny one. Bobbi takes Lucy from his arms, cooing down at her as Lance heads to the living room.

“Hey.” She looks up just as the Christmas tree in the corner comes to life. It’s still dark outside and the tree is the only source of light, showering the walls in vivid colors. “Merry Christmas, girls,” he beams, pressing himself up against her back, arms winding around her waist and tugging her close. 

“Merry Christmas, Lance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from _new morning_ by alpha rev
> 
> merry christmas and happy holidays x


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CC anon - Huntingbird finding out they’re pregnant just after the events of Parting Shot  
> Rating - G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i already posted this one on tumblr but it needs to be in this thing too tbh

Bobbi gets to her feet and tugs her underwear up, sighing heavily as she flushes the toilet. She takes a look at the test; it’s irrational, but she has to make sure it hasn’t already finished.

She braces her hands on the sink and looks up at herself in the mirror. She forces a smile, more grim than anything, and drops it almost as suddenly. It feels like there’s a stampede in her stomach, threatening to overtake her completely.

They’re at the latest motel of the week, some shitty hole in the wall where they didn’t even ask for licenses. Lance is still fast asleep (hopefully); she’d waited till he passed out before sneaking off to the bathroom, box in hand.

He’d gotten gas, she went inside to use the bathroom, and discretely picked up a test on her way out. She’s a week late.

Bobbi has been late only once before. And it had turned out she was pregnant then.

So, now she waits for this test to hurry the fuck up and finish already, fingers drumming nervously on the cracked porcelain.

There’s a quiet knock on the door and she damn near jumps out of her skin, pressing a shaky hand to her mouth.

“Bob? You alright?” She quickly snatches the test and hides it up her sleeve, thankful she’d had the foresight to grab his henley on her way in. She opens the door and offers him a smile, tears pricking at her eyes.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she responds, voice wavering, and she curses inwardly. “Just… nightmare.” Lance swipes his thumb over her cheek as a tear spills over, and he pulls her into a sleepy hug, and something about it reminds her of home, a word she hasn’t thought of in a long time.

“You sure you’re okay?” He murmurs, fingers drawing light circles on her hips. Bobbi nods and looks down between them, unable to meet his gaze. He presses a gentle kiss to her forehead and tucks her hair behind her ear. She fidgets anxiously, making sure to keep the hidden test from pressing against him. Yes, he’s half-awake, but he can be observant too, when he wants to be. “Need anything?”

“No, really, I’m okay. Go back to bed I’ll meet you out there.” Lance kisses her softly and smiles before heading back out, leaving the door open just a crack.

She shuts the door immediately, flicking the lock as well for extra measure, and she lets the test slip back into her palm.

Sure enough, two little lines scream up at her.

Calmly, Bobbi sets the test on the sink and leans against the wall behind her, letting her back slide down, down, down, until she’s sitting on the floor. Without any preamble, she sobs into her hands, trying her best to muffle the noise.

They’re fugitives, on the run from nearly every government agency, and now with a baby on the way, and she doesn’t have a clue as to what the fuck she should do.

* * *

 

“Lance,” she murmurs, taking a seat next to him. He briefly tears his gaze away from his book to flash a smile at her, fingers automatically lacing with hers. When he doesn’t make any move to talk, she quietly reaches out and takes the book from his hands, slipping the bookmark into place and setting it aside.

“Bob?” He asks, frowning as he sits up, pressing the nosepiece of his reading glasses. “What’s up?” She sighs and looks down at her lap.

Today marks two weeks exactly since she took the test, and she’s starting to feel the nausea set in, feeling tired all the time as well. She knows she can’t hide it for much longer; Lance is much more observant than he lets on, he’ll notice when she starts acting differently.

“There’s something I have to tell you,” she finally says, the words shaking out of her lungs. Her heart’s racing a mile a minute and she’s just about ready to jump out of her damn skin. Lance sits up, squeezing her hand comfortingly, and she smiles in spite of everything.

“What’s going on?” He asks, that nervous wrinkle making an appearance between his brows. She thumbs it away before she can think twice, letting her fingers trail down to his jaw. Her palm settles against his neck, right where his pulse beats the strongest, and she exhales slowly, steadying herself.

Bobbi doesn’t say anything, simply pulls her hand free to reach into her pocket, carefully placing the stick in his downturned palm. He frowns harder, twisting his wrist over to get a closer look.

His face explodes with emotion suddenly, a million and ten different ones flitting across his face in a matter of seconds, before pure shock finally settles into place.

“You’re-?”

“Yeah,” she replies with a soft smile, cheeks flaring up in heat. He hasn’t shouted or started running in circles, but she’s knows it’s coming; it did last time too.

His gaze flicks between the test, her stomach, and her face, features alight with joy. The pit of anxiety unfurls and she sags in relief, leaning forward to press her forehead to his shoulder.

“I’m-. You’re-. We’re-.” He starts a million unfinished sentences, clutching the test so tightly in one hand. The other comes up to cup her cheek, pulling her back so he can get a good look at her.

Laughter’s bubbling in her throat as tears shine in her eyes, and she wraps her hand around his that’s holding the test, folding his fingers around it even tighter.

“You’re pregnant?”

“According to that test from two weeks ago, yes.” He beams, turning the test over and over in his palm.

“Two weeks?” Lance can’t help but kiss her then, smiling against her mouth. “Why didn’t you tell me then, I would’ve-.”

“I know,” she cuts in, squeezing his hand. “But we were still figuring things out. And-.” Her throat thickens but she swallows around the lump and pushes on, leaning into his side.

“And I was scared,” Bobbi chokes out, smiling all the while. He suddenly kisses her once more, pulling his hand free to cup her other cheek, test still in his grasp.

“You don’t have to be scared,” he sighs when they break for air, trying to scoot as close possible to her. She chuckles and pets his side.

“I know. I’m not scared anymore.” He falls backward then, pressing the heels of his palms to his eyes, laughing in disbelief.

“We’re gonna have a baby!” He exclaims, jumping to his feet, tugging her up with him, arms winding around her waist. Bobbi shrieks as he lifts her and spins her around, setting her down after her heatless protests.

Lance falls to his knees almost instantly, burying his face in her stomach with a silent sob, shoulders shaking with it. She cards her fingers through his hair and hunches over to kiss the top of his head.

“Oh, Bob,” he gushes, getting to his feet and practically tackling her to the couch. She shushes him as he wiggles them around until she’s lying on top of him, his face pressed to her shoulder, pulling her down tight against him. “Bobbi-.”

“Shhh,” she whispers, curling her arm around his head and holding him close, letting herself settle on top of him.

“I love you.” His hand drops to her hip, thumb sweeping over her side. “I love  _you_ ,” he says pointedly, and her stomach twists up, in the best way possible, at him already addressing the baby.

Yeah. They’re gonna be just fine.


	3. call it magic, cut me into two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cc prompt - lancebob + star-crossed lovers au  
> rating - t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> major character death warning (i mean, duh)

“I wanna be done after this,” Bobbi groans, wincing as she puts pressure on her side. Someone brought a knife to a gunfight, completely unfair, and she’d taken a nasty hit to the side. Doesn’t matter how many times she takes a knife to the gut - it always hurts like a bitch.

“Alright, miss drama queen,” Lance sighs, smiling softly as he rolls his eyes.

“Not kidding,” she replies after a moment, drawing her lip between her teeth. He comes to a sudden stop, making her body jolt painfully, and a little whine catches in her throat.

“You’re-.” He cuts himself off and she nods, holstering her gun to cup his cheek. 

“I’m serious. I’m tired of all this back and forth, all the goddamn secrets.” She huffs a quiet laugh and curls her fingers into her palm, stroking her thumb along the line of scruff. “I just want you.” A grin splits his face in half and he kisses her suddenly, holding her as close as he can without hurting her.

“I’m gonna clear the next room,” he says, kissing her cheek once more, brushing away some of the grime that comes with fighting. She strokes her fingers down his cheek and nods, slipping her arm off his shoulder.

“Hurry back.” He runs off, a bounce in his step, turning back to smile at her as he opens the door. She grins to herself and checks her gun, ammo, her staves, makes sure everything’s in order. She pulls one stave out and twirls it aimlessly, ignoring the urge to pace - that would only make things worse.

There’s a soft thud followed by a muffled bang, and another, and her gut turns to lead.

“Hunter?” When he doesn’t answer, she heads for the room, heart caught in her throat. “Hunter?” She reholsters her stave, swapping it out for her gun, and pushes the door, breathing heavily as it creaks open. 

He’s lying on the floor, blood pooling around him, gritting his teeth as he presses his hand to the hole, clear through his shoulder. There’s another man lying on the floor, motionless, a similar pool of blood around him as it drips down his forehead.

“Hunter!” she shrieks, hustling over to him and dropping to her knees.

“Room’s clear,” he says with a grim smile, squeezing his eyes shut. “Fuck, I don’t know how you did this.” Bobbi can’t even laugh, fingers nervously flitting over him, pulling at his tac vest and jacket. There’s a perfect hole in the vest, frayed around the edges, and she feels bile crawling up her throat.

“Armor piercing rounds, shit.” She fumbles for her phone, hands shaking as she attempts to call for help.

“Bobbi.” She looks up at his soft tone, sobs shaking through her body. “Stay with me.”

“No, _you_ stay with _me_ ,” she fires back, voice cracking. She can’t even feel the pain in her side, just feels the fabric clinging wetly to her skin. He inhales shallowly, eyelids starting to droop, and he manages to lift his hand from his shoulder to her cheek, streaking blood across the delicate skin.

“I love you-.”

“No, stop that,” she refuses, tears blurring her vision. 

Lance smiles up at her. “I never told you that enough.” She sniffles and drops her forehead to his, still keeping pressure on his shoulder.

“I love you too,” she whispers shakily, bringing her hand up to his neck, feeling his pulse beat weakly against the pad of her thumb. “Please, stay with me.” He takes another breath, the air stuttering into his lungs, and nods. The tears finally fall, hitting his cheeks, and she can’t hold back the sobs that rack her body.

“I’ll always be with you, love.” Bobbi forces her eyes open, meeting his gaze, and nods. She tilts her chin up to capture his lips in a kiss, trying to pour as much love into the action as she can. 

“I love you,” she breathes again, unable to hold it in, and he smiles, eyes half-lidded. His hand drops to his chest, too weak to hold it up anymore, and he manages to cover her hand with his. She automatically laces their fingers, made difficult by the blood, slick against their skin. 

Bobbi brushes his hair back and leans up to kiss his forehead, tears slipping down her cheeks once more. His fingers go slack in hers and she sits up suddenly, looking over his face.

“Hunter?” His eyes are closed, a peaceful little smile curving his lips up, and his head lolls to the side. “Lance?” she croaks, searching frantically for a pulse. His skin’s clammy already, the rosy hue growing paler by the second. Her fingers are met with absolute stillness and her chest seizes up. She can’t breathe right, starting to hyperventilate as she sobs uncontrollably, burying her face in the side of his neck.

Bobbi doesn’t know how long it takes for the tears to subside, it’s like the concept of time vanished into thin air. She reaches for her phone as she sits up, and the world tilts dangerously on its side. Her side aches dully and she shifts on top of Lance’s body, draped over him again, until she can get a closer look.

Her shirt is soaked in blood, her shirt sticking wetly to her skin, and she exhales slowly as the pain grows sharper.

“We never could make it on our own, huh,” she muses, words slurring together, a soft smile gracing her lips. Her fingers stutter over his heart as she splays them out. She knows she won’t feel anything under her palm, but, at this point, it won’t be long until she can’t feel anything at all. 

They’re on their own. Backup isn’t coming. He’s already gone, she can feel the life seeping out of her.

“We fought for us,” Bobbi breathes, blinking slowly, “even when the world was fighting back.” She tips her head up and gives him one last look. The world’s starting to go hazy and she pushes her hand up until her fingers brush his cheek, pallid and cold. Her visions swims, whether it’s from tears or bleeding out, she’ll never know. It’s hard to keep her eyes open anyway, she’s just so tired. 

“Don’t wanna fight without you.” 

 

That's how their bodies are found.


	4. oh, i can almost hear the beating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> random idea i had - lance has a surprise waiting for him  
> rating - G (nothing happens but there's implied stuff at the end; it's these two, like it _wouldn't_ happen, c'mon now)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been so long since i updated, i thought why not. s/o to ella for convincing me to post this.

"Hey," Daisy calls out as Lance walks in with the team, "Bobbi said she wants to see you as soon as you got back.” His heart skips a beat and he can’t help but grin, barely suppressing the urge to run off.

“Mack, tell Coulson I’ll debrief later, yeah?” Lance is gone before Mack can even say yes, a bounce in his step as he heads for their bunk. 

His fingers tremble as he jams in the code, nearly getting it wrong in his rush to get inside. He knows it's something good, but that doesn't stop his heart from leaping into his throat as he pushes the door open. 

Bobbi's lying in bed, the covers pulled up to her chin as she sleeps. He toes off his shoes before crossing the room, dropping to his knees once he's by the side of the bed. She looks so much younger, so innocent and peaceful, like this; it's a look he wish he could see more often. Lance tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear, fingers lingering on the curve of her jaw.

She inhales deeply and stretches out, cracking an eye open as she lets out a quiet whine. It takes a few seconds for everything to register, but then her lips curl up into a smile, her expression softening. 

“Welcome home,” she mumbles, covering his hand with hers. He grins and leans in, pressing his lips to hers. She tries to follow him when he pulls away, frowning when he moves just out of her reach. 

“What's so important that you needed to see me right away?” Bobbi's expression changes instantly, eyes lighting up in a way he hasn't seen in quite some time. She throws the covers back and rolls out of bed, nearly tipping over in her excitement. “Bob?”

“Someone wanted to say hi,” she says softly, grinning when his eyes widen. She grips the hem of her borrowed sweatshirt and lifts it up to her chest, and it's like the air is sucked right out of his lungs. 

Her stomach's starting to push out, a slightly rounded curve that can no longer pass as a 'big meal.'

“You're...” He stares at her in shock, his hand unconsciously reaching out to her. Bobbi takes his hand and it startles him, his gaze snapping up to her face.

“C'mere," she says softly as she tugs him closer, pressing his hand to her stomach. 

“I was only gone for a few days,” Lance breathes, marveling at how her stomach feels under his fingers, firmer than it was before he left. 

“I only noticed yesterday,” she replies with a shrug. Bobbi drapes her arms over his shoulders, curling one around the back of his head to pull him in. “Guess the baby wanted you to have a surprise to come home to.” 

He looks up finally, smiling as he brushes her nose with his, his free hand settling on her hip. His heart feels so full, with Bobbi in his arms and his hand on the start of her bump. 

She's the one to draw him in for a kiss, tilting her chin up until her lips find his. His fingers brush the underside of her breast when she finally pulls away, gasping for breath. 

“Don't you have debrief?” she asks breathlessly, dreading the idea of him leaving so soon after getting back. Lance tightens his grasp on her hip and pulls her body flush against his, shaking his head with a grin. 

“Told Mack to tell Coulson I'll debrief later.” 

“Good,” Bobbi smirks, pushing him away as she walks backward. 

She falls back on the bed gracefully, peering up at him through her lashes, a familiar glint in her eye that makes his heart beat faster, as if it's trying to burst out of his chest. She hooks her ankle around his thigh and he tugs him down on top of her, her smile widening as he braces himself above her with perfect timing. 

“Because I'm not done with you yet.”

“Bloody _hell_.”


	5. the sweetest part of all this tangled mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CC anon - if you're still taking prompts what about lancebob + the reconciliation after the real shield mess if bobbi was never kidnapped by ward  
> Rating - G

“Job well done, you guys. Situation’s resolved and no one got hurt. Consider tomorrow a day off unless there’s an emergency.” Daisy’s first out of the room, yelling something about video games and shots. Mack looks as if he wants to run after her but he stops by Bobbi.

“Join us for movie night later?” She looks back over her shoulder at Lance, lingering a second too long before turning back to Mack.

“Yeah, I’ll be there.” Mack follows her line of sight and sighs.

“Barbara-.”

“It’ll be fine,” she hisses before he can say anything. He lifts his hands defensively and sidesteps her, shaking his head as he walks away.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He shuts the door behind him and Bobbi waits a few seconds before sticking her tongue out. Someone snorts behind her, and she spins to see Lance staring down intensely at a folder. 

She takes a seat next to him, and this time it’s her turn to snort. He’s drawn on the photos in the file, adding a mustache and a monocle to one of the men.

“Very mature.” He turns to her and the corner of his lips twitches up; she counts it as progress. At least he can look her in the eye at this point. “How’s your side?”

“Hurts like a bitch.” Lance sighs and pushes a hand through his hair. 

“Did you go to the med bay?” He rolls his eyes and she blows out a breath. “Should’ve seen that one coming.”

“Look who’s talking, pot.” Bobbi can’t help but poke the tip of her tongue out at him and his expression softens. 

“Can I take a look?” He slowly nods and lifts the hem of his shirt, wincing when the movement pulls the skin. 

The gauze taped in place is stained red, and she steps forward to gently peel it away. The wound underneath is angry-red and puckered, and she can’t help but wrinkle her nose. She traces a fingertip over the bruising surrounding it, and he flinches. 

“Sorry,” she mumbles, pulling her hand away, but he shakes his head.

“Didn’t hurt,” Lance explains quietly, “fingers r’just cold.” She smiles a little and sweeps her thumb just underneath the wound. 

“You should get this checked out.” He lets his shirt fall on top of her hand and she takes a step back. “Hunter, I-."

“I don't wanna hear it, Bob.” She stops short and clamps her mouth shut; he still needs a few more days then, until they can talk about _that_. 

Bobbi heads to the door, her feet dragging across the carpet. She can give him time, but it doesn't mean she's not hurting. 

“For the record,” she says, stopping with one hand on the doorknob. She turns around and stares at Lance for a long moment, the silence stretching out between them. “Finishing it? It wasn’t worth it.”

Something flashes in his eyes and she gives him a sad smile just. Just as she's about to push the door open, Lance gets to his feet and slowly crosses the room until he's standing in front of her, right up in her space. 

It's hard to breathe, the air feels hot and tight and heavy. Bobbi feels her hand slip off the doorknob, her palms suddenly sweaty, and she swallows thickly. Her gaze drops to his lips for a split second and her heartbeat drowns out the sound of anything else.

She blinks and his mouth is on hers, one hand tight on her hip and holding her close, the other so gentle on her cheek that it makes her shudder. Her brain sluggishly reboots just in time for her to kiss him back, leaning her weight into him.

Lance pulls back and she tries to follow him, nearly stumbling forward. He catches her and presses his forehead to hers, a soft noise catching in his throat. 

“I didn't mean for you to get hurt,” Bobbi breathes, stroking her hand down his flank, coming to rest just on the bullet wound. “I never wanted that, not in a million years.”

“I know, love,” he replies quietly. His gaze flickers all over her face and it makes her cheeks burn, her heart fluttering in her chest. “I should’ve-.”

“No.” Lance frowns and straightens his head, regarding her carefully. “You gave me… every chance in the world. And I-.” She ducks her head, hair falling in her face, and he tucks a lock behind her ear, his thumb gently tracing the shell. “I should’ve taken one of them. I didn’t deserve that many chances.”

“Yes, you did,” he sighs. “Because you and I both know that… I’m never gonna stop loving you. And I’ll never stop fighting for this.” Bobbi can’t help but smile a little, finger catching on the edge of the bandage through his shirt. 

“Now it’s my turn to fight.”


	6. superhero + cabbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt – superhero and civilian cliche; Bobbi as Mockingbird and Hunter as a cabbie. 
> 
> rating – g (with one small innuendo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is isn't really from one of your prompt lists but I read this and thought Huntingbird "superhero and civilian" cliche so, "I’m a cabbie and this is the THIRD time you’ve leapt into my taxi and said ‘drive!’, ‘shhhhh’, or ‘follow that car!’ and if you ever want to get in my cab again you had better tell me who you are and what the hell is always going on with you." + Huntingbird (with Bobbi as Mockingbird and Hunter as a cabbie).

“God damn it!” Bobbi hisses as the ‘ _assemble_ ’ ringtone goes off. 

“Third time, really? Y’know, maybe it’s a sign,” her date says as he pushes off her couch, “that we’re not meant to be anything more.” She stares up at him with a cold smile before getting to her feet and heading toward the door, throwing it open as soon as she can.

“Fine. We’re done. Happy?” He scoffs as he picks his jacket up off the back of her couch and walks out of her apartment. He turns around to say one last thing but she slams the door in his face before he can even open his mouth. “Douchebag,” she mutters, then sighs as she heads toward her closet.

It doesn’t take long for her to slip into her suit and double check her pockets and staves. She heads out the door in a matter of minutes, stealing the cab from her ex-fling with a smug wave.

“Drive,” she orders and the driver turns his head.

“I need an address, love.” She’s a bit taken aback by the accent but it doesn’t slow her down.

“3rd and Broadway.” The driver’s eyebrows fly up his forehead and she slips on her mask just as he faces her, leveling her with a look.

“Are you insane? There’s an alien outbreak up there right now! Also, what on ear-.” Bobbi can see that he pieced together everything as he looks her up and down. “Oh bloody hell.”

“I’ll pay you double, _please_.” He mutters to himself before speeding off and she slumps into the seat, trying to mentally prepare herself for _fighting aliens_ (it’s something she hasn’t managed to wrap her brain around quite yet, but it keeps her on her toes, to say the very least).

-

Bobbi’s in the middle of a coffee date (with someone else, who manages to understand that her schedule’s a tad hectic) when her phone rings with _Shoot to Thrill_ , which means it can only be one person; the last person on earth she wants to deal with right now.

“Sorry, I have to take this,” she says, and her date just smiles and nods. Bobbi stomps outside and answers the call. 

“The hell do you want, Stark?”

“Birdie. Hey. Listen, I need you to bring your pretty little brain into the lab.” With a sigh, she pinches the bridge of her nose and leans up against the window. 

“What did you do,” she growls and she's met with nervous laughter. 

“Well, you see, I was testing out this high-strength polymer I made and it, uh. It-.”

“Tony, I swear to god,” she says warningly and there's a short pause. 

“Everyone’s stuck together and we need your help,” he responds in a rush and she groans. 

“Every fucking time I get a damn date, I always have to save people’s asses, god _damn_ it.” Glass breaks in the background, followed by yelling and swears. “What, what happened?”

“Well, Jolly Green’s close to making an appearance. He flailed and hit a beaker, and now the goo is moving.” She's trying to process what's even happening on the other end. 

“Bobbi, please, Stark’s hand is stuck to my _ass,_ ” Natasha grumbles and Bobbi heaves a sigh.

“Hey now, I’d rather it not be there just as much as you. I value righty way too mu-.”

“Ew. God. I’ll be there in fifteen.” She ends the call and looks wistfully inside the cafe. Her date’s no longer at the table, bills and change left sitting near her cup. “Damnit.”

She hails a cab, hefting her bag over one shoulder, readying herself to change in a confined space. It’s not the easiest thing, but she could manage it if need be. She throws open the door and lies down across the seat, dropping her bag on the floor.

“Stark Tower. Drive,” she orders. “And don’t look back here.”

“Whatever you say, love.” Her fingers stutter over the zipper of her jeans at the familiar accent. “People in this city get weirder and weirder.” Bobbi shakes the thought out of her head and pushes her jeans off, pulling on the suit quickly. She doesn’t necessarily have to change, but she doesn’t know what to expect. Especially if Banner is close to hulking out.

Better safe than sorry. 

-

“Where t-. Bloody hell.” Bobbi smirks at the accent as she climbs in the cab. 

“Seems we keep running into each other. You up for a little excursion?” The man sighs and turns around, the first good look she gets at him. Deep brown eyes, scruff, a blinding smile that's reflected in every aspect of his face, and she grins back at him. 

“As long as you tell me who in the hell you are first.”

“What, you haven't seen the news?” she quips, settling in the seat, taking care that her staves don't dig into her back. “I’m kind of a big deal.”

“Okay, Miss Big Deal, then why are you taking a cab to the latest and greatest baddie of the week?” Bobbi draws her bottom lip between her teeth and Absolutely Does Not cross her arms over her chest, pouting like a two year old. 

“I don't live at Stark Tower, which doesn't matter anyway, considering my personal time has been drastically reduced,” she gripes. “Oh, and the bridge, if you don't mind.”

“Whatever you say, Mockingbird.” She sits up in her seat just as the car starts to move. 

“You do know who I am!” She glances around the cab, looking for some sort of identification, frowning when she doesn't see a name. “Alright so you know me, but I don't know you. And considering this is the closest thing to a third date I've been on in weeks, it'd be nice to at least know your name.”

“Hunter,” he responds over his shoulder. “Lance Hunter.”

“What is this, some shitty Bond movie?” she jokes, laughter dying down once she catches sight of his pout. “Sorry. So, Mr. Hunter-.”

“If you're going to call me by my name, it’s Hunter. Or even Lance. But please not Mr. Hunter, Christ, I'm not my father. And I take it I’m not gonna know your real name, with the whole Avengers thing and all?” She chuckles quietly to herself and meets Hunter’s gaze in the mirror, smiling warmly. 

“Next time I'm in your cab, I'll tell you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's kinda been a long time since i've updated... over a year, actually. oopsie. i've got quite a few things to post, i promise i do read all the requests you guys send in!! i'll try my best to get them up :)
> 
> visit me on tumblr [here](http://teacupandhellbeast.tumblr.com/%22) and [here](http://mariacxstle.tumblr.com/%22)!!

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave prompts in the comments or either of these inboxes!  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/rogersmorse) | [tumblr](https://rogersmorse.tumblr.com)


End file.
